


Draped in You

by Kyluxtrashpit (ApostateRevolutionary)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Clothing Control, Clothing Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominant Armitage Hux, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Soft Kylux, Submissive Kylo Ren, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 11:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15142280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApostateRevolutionary/pseuds/Kyluxtrashpit
Summary: Kylo wants Hux to choose his clothes. They both enjoy it even more than they'd expected to.





	Draped in You

**Author's Note:**

> Now with [art by the wonderful aconsultingmind](http://kyluxtrashpit.tumblr.com/post/175780969850/) on tumblr!

Kylo chewed on his lip anxiously, waffling between desire and nerves. “I want that, but… what if it’s too much? What if-”

“Do you trust me?” Hux asked, calmly but firmly.

“Yes.” The answer was immediate.

“And do you want to do this?”

“Yes, I’m just…”

“Then we should at least try it. I’ll leave something for you tomorrow morning. Whether you use it or not will mark you decision.”

* * *

When Kylo woke, it was to an empty bed. Hux always had to be up early and Kylo always took the time to sleep in when he could. Sometimes early morning meetings with clients forced him out of bed closer to Hux’s time, but his consultation today wasn’t until late in the afternoon. Thus there was no reason not to indulge in some extra sleep. He might need it in the future, anyways, should inspiration cause him to keep painting long after he should be asleep.

Kylo stayed in bed for a while longer, simply lounging and enjoying the comfort and the smell of Hux lingering on his side of the bed. Eventually, though, he forced himself to rise, leaving the warm sheets behind. The client he had to meet with today was an important one, one that could bring him connections and future jobs. He needed to take the time to prepare and make sure he looked professional.

Kylo headed towards the bathroom first to piss and brush his teeth – he’d be brushing them again right before he left, but he could never stand the acrid morning taste – but he stopped as soon as he walked in. There, next to the sink, was one of his ties, pure, dark red, carefully placed such that it was noticeable, with a small note on top. Somehow, he’d almost forgotten about the conversation with Hux the previous day.

 _Wear this today._ It was all the note said. The choice was implied; Kylo knew he could refuse, come home wearing a different tie and Hux would accept his decision. But the thought of putting it on made something curl warmly in Kylo’s gut. He already knew what his decision would be.

He ran through the steps of getting ready with a touch of excitement rather than all nerves, the way he usually felt before such a meeting. It was always intimidating to meet clients – his least favourite part of being an artist – but he knew the more high profile the client, the more secure future work would be. It was important he do this and he get it right, even if the thought scared him.

Kylo dressed carefully, making sure his dressier clothes were unwrinkled and sat properly on his frame, before returning to the bathroom where the tie remained. Another tingle of excitement sparked in his stomach as he put it on, tying the knot precisely how Hux – not his father, of course not – had taught him. He stared at himself in the mirror for a moment, enjoying the meaning of wearing a piece of clothing Hux had chosen for him more than he probably should have. It was like having a piece of Hux with him at all times and even though he had a day collar, a hidden metal band around his wrist, there was something more thrilling about the tie. It wasn’t just an accessory hidden beneath his sleeve, but something _more_ , something everyone would see without knowing the true significance of it.

Bolstered by the open reminder of Hux hidden in the red fabric wrapped around his throat, Kylo left for his meeting more prepared than he’d ever been.

When he returned home, victorious with the signed commission contract carefully preserved in a folder, Hux was already there, lounging on the couch with a glass of wine, as he often did after work. Kylo couldn’t help the way his cheeks flushed when Hux turned to acknowledge him, sharp eyes immediately homing in on the tie. Kylo also couldn’t help the smile that broke free.

Hux looked smugly satisfied as he stood and made his way over to Kylo, taking the tie in one hand to appraise it. “I see you made your choice.”

Kylo, breathless, nodded in lieu of speaking.

Hux’s gaze moved up to lock onto his eyes. “Good boy.”

Kylo shuddered helplessly, and eagerly followed Hux when he used the tie as a leash to pull Kylo to the bedroom. That night, he’d never felt so deliciously _owned_ and he loved every second of it.

* * *

With the first try having been a success, Kylo was happy to continue and so was Hux. Whenever Kylo was going out that day, he’d wake up to at least one piece of clothing of Hux’s choice laid out for him. There was a strange, heady thrill to it that made even the simplest t-shirt suddenly exciting with the knowledge that he was wearing it because Hux had told him to. Kylo had thought he’d like it, thus why he’d wanted to try it in the first place, but it was even better than he’d imagined.

They gradually worked up to more, starting with the tie the first day until Hux was choosing not just one article of clothing, but the whole outfit, down to Kylo’s socks and underwear. Even their trip to the zoo one weekend was made infinitely more exciting by the fact that Hux had decided every piece of clothing that touched Kylo’s body, casual though they were. Kylo didn’t think he’d had that much of an issue trying not to get aroused in public since he was a teenager, unable to stop thinking about how his clothes, something everyone could see, had now become one more symbol of his devotion to Hux, who certainly hadn’t helped by eyeing him knowingly the whole afternoon. Just the thought was overwhelming enough to make him shiver every time he remembered.

Of course, when Kylo stayed home, Hux didn’t leave anything for him; he had a few designated painting outfits that he didn’t care if they ended up ruined. But if he was going out, whether it was a day where Kylo was meeting a client and thus had to dress for it or just a simple outing to the grocery store that required nothing more than a t-shirt and jeans, Hux always chose. Weeks of routine had made it less of a turn on and more of a comfort, to Kylo’s immense relief after one too many ill-timed erections, but there was still a prickle of excitement every time he went to get dressed and discovered what Hux had chosen for him that day.

When one of their pre-planned date nights came around, Kylo didn’t think much of it when Hux, after taking a short time to relax after work, shut him out of the bedroom while he chose Kylo’s outfit for the evening. Kylo knew they were going out for dinner so it was probably one of his nice outfits, but the suspense was still a little exciting. It wasn’t often that Kylo knew exactly when Hux was making his choices, just that they were made and the clothes were waiting for him in the morning. He imagined Hux browsing through his shirts, his brow furrowed just a little, like it always did when he was thinking. Was Hux taking so much time because he really needed to or was it partially because he knew the wait would get Kylo even more worked up?

Finally, after far too long, the door opened and Hux emerged, a hint of a smug smile on his face. He looked like he was trying to hide just how satisfied with himself he was and that only made Kylo more excited. He had no idea what was waiting for him in the bedroom.

“I’ll leave you to get dressed,” Hux said, still with that same little smirk. “I’ll be out here, so let me know if you need any help.”

Kylo blinked at the notion that he might need help, unsure what that meant. He’d find out soon enough, though, Kylo figured as he moved into the bedroom. On the bed, he found his nicer pair of jeans as well as one of his shirts, draped carefully so as not to wrinkle. Beside them, though, was what looked like a box from a clothing store.

Curious, Kylo opened the box and immediately felt his face heat up. He glanced quickly at the door, half-expecting Hux to be leaning against the frame and watching him with a smug expression, but found himself alone with the contents of the box. Kylo thought that was for the best, given just what he was working with.

The first item Kylo pulled out was a black satin thong accented with red lace. It was somehow both sexy and decadent, something that he just knew would contrast well with his pale skin. The next garment was a garter belt that matched the panties, the red accents including little ribbons that were laced like a corset on each side that would rest on his hips. It would sit right at the top of his hips, hugging him tight. Kylo almost wanted to moan just imagining it.

All that was left in the box were a pair of stockings, thigh-high and black as well, to match. They were sheer up until the tops, which were made up of thick bands of lace. Kylo swallowed, realizing that Hux intended him to sit through dinner with these on, and that was all it took for his cock to start taking interest.

“Do you like what I’ve picked out for you?” Hux asked, startling Kylo into turning to see him leaning against the doorframe with a smirk, exactly how Kylo had imagined him only a few moments ago.

Kylo flushed further, unsure what even to say, so he settled for the truth. “It’s definitely not what I expected.”

“I should hope it’s a good surprise, then,” Hux said, and Kylo knew it was an out, if he wanted it, was Hux’s way of checking in on him the same way he did during their scenes without breaking character.

“It is,” Kylo said, and it was the truth; it was a little overwhelming, yes, but equally as exciting.

Hux smiled. “I’m glad. Would you like me to help you into them?”

Kylo nodded, picking up the thong again with the intention of putting it on. Before he could, though, Hux placed a hand on his, stopping him, and picked up the garter belt instead. Kylo looked at him questioningly.

“If you put those on last, then I can take them off you later and fuck you while you’re still wearing the rest of it,” Hux explained, helping to pull the belt up Kylo’s legs.

Arousal washed through Kylo at that, a very clear mental image forming. He could already see himself, on his hands and knees, wearing the belt and the stockings and nothing else. Fuck, Hux really had the best ideas. Kylo already hoped lingerie would make it into their repertoire more often.

Once the garter belt was on and Hux had fussed with the placement of it for long enough, Kylo reached for the stockings only to have Hux pluck them out of his hand. He gestured for Kylo to sit, taking one long leg in hand and pulling the stocking slowly up Kylo’s calf, followed by his thigh. Kylo’s breath hitched; it was arousing enough to wear clothes Hux had picked for him, especially lingerie, but there was something even more erotic about Hux also dressing him in them.

The first stocking was followed by the second and Kylo’s cock was beginning to harden by the time they were attached to the clips hanging from the garter belt and he was standing again. The thong came next and while Kylo still thought it would probably look better underneath the rest of the ensemble, it was impossible to argue with practicality.

When he turned and saw himself in the mirror they kept in the room, however, his mouth went dry and his brain ground to a halt. He’d been right that the red and black was striking against his pale skin, but oh, Hux had known what he was doing when he’d picked these. Kylo, despite his usually neutral, and sometimes overtly negative, opinion on his own appearance, knew he looked _good_. The cut and accents suited his form perfectly. It even somehow matched with the black metal band around his wrist, the other symbol of Hux’s ownership of him.

Hux was standing behind him, looking over his shoulder, and the hunger in his eyes was enough to make Kylo want to forget about dinner and be ravished right now. A part of him wanted to cover himself and hide, feeling shy and overwhelmed, but the stirring warmth in his gut pushed it down. He’d always loved wearing Hux’s choices, but oh, this was even better.

“You look delicious, darling,” Hux said, voice low and seductive, his lips pressed to Kylo’s shoulder.

Kylo tried to answer, but was immediately distracted by Hux’s hands starting to wander, gripping his waist before slowly running down his sides to toy with the edge of the garter belt.

“I love dressing you up,” Hux continued. “We should go shopping sometime. I could pick whatever I wanted to see you in and only take home my favourites. Think anyone would notice me picking everything? Think they would realize you’re mine, my doll to dress up and play with however I wish?”

Kylo shuddered, tipping his head back and closing his eyes. Fuck dinner, really. He had much more fun ideas for the evening.

Before he could suggest one, though, Hux pulled away. “But before I get too carried away, you need to get dressed. We still have dinner to go to.”

Kylo groaned and Hux just gave him a light swat on the ass, moving towards the bathroom, most likely to fix his hair. He was really, unfairly turned on and it was all Hux’s fault. Kylo started pulling on his shirt and pants, every movement reminding him of what he was going to be wearing under them for the rest of the evening. Already his cock was getting uncomfortable, confined so tightly by such a small garment. How he was going to survive the rest of the night without either spontaneously combusting or creaming himself, Kylo had no idea.

* * *

They’d barely even opened the menus when Kylo first felt a nudge under the table. He looked up to find Hux appearing entirely unaware and wrote it off as an accidental bump while Hux was getting comfortable. The next time it happened, though, made it clear he was wrong. It was hard to accidentally run one’s foot in a slow slide from ankle to inner thigh, after all.

“Hux,” Kylo definitely did not plead.

Hux looked up, a far too innocent expression on his face. “What is it, darling?”

Kylo gave him a mock glare and Hux’s lips quirked up in response. So it was one of those nights, then. Hux teasing him in public always got Kylo going, but with every minor shift reminding him of what Hux had put him in, this was going to be even more of a challenge than usual. There were a few uninterrupted minutes while they both decided what they wanted, and then Hux’s foot was back, brushing against his leg again. Kylo tensed in preparation, but Hux only swept the toe of his shoe back and forth against Kylo’s calf, staying low for the moment, at least.

“What are you planning to get?” Hux asked, putting down his menu and acting as if nothing was happening under the table.

“The carbonara,” Kylo answered, still trying to ignore what Hux was doing, pretending as if nothing untoward was happening.

There was a brief moment of respite when the waiter returned and Hux ordered for them both – carbonara for Kylo and pescatore for Hux – but the second they were gone, the foot slid slowly up, running along Kylo’s thigh again. He then nearly choked on his tongue when Hux moved to very gently press against Kylo’s crotch, just the toe of the outsole giving just enough pressure to make Kylo have to swallow a whimper.

The touch was gone a moment later, but Hux’s smirk had finally broken through and the near-erection Kylo had left for the restaurant with was quickly returning. He shifted, feeling the garter belt, the thong, the stockings, all of it, and that only made the problem worse, as did the knowledge that Hux had picked all this for him, had personally dressed him up in it. Kylo took a deep breath, willing himself to calm down; after all, dinner was far from over.

The rest of the evening played out similarly; Hux teasing Kylo with his foot just often enough to work him up, but not often enough to make it predictable. They made small talk as best they could and Hux managed far better for obvious reasons. When their food finally arrived, Kylo was beyond grateful for the distraction, his cock hard and demanding between his legs.

“Looks delicious,” Hux said when the food arrived, but his eyes were locked on Kylo in a familiar heated stare that made Kylo have to bite down on his tongue to keep from embarrassing them both.

Dinner did keep Hux a little more occupied, but he still slipped in a few teasing touches and comments that left Kylo nearly panting by the time they finally left. Hux, for once, had even insisted on dessert first, licking the cream off his fork from his tiramisu a little too seductively. Kylo had to hold his coat in front of him just to escape, deciding being a little chilly when they left would be worth hiding the very obvious bulge between his legs. He couldn’t hide the deep flush on his cheeks, though.

The drive home wasn’t better, Hux palming Kylo from the driver’s seat the entire way. Kylo couldn’t hold in his noises anymore, letting out small whimpers and whines, his eyes lidded. Fuck, he needed relief so badly. Now that he was fully hard, the undergarments struggled to keep him contained and his cock was straining under the pressure. He couldn’t wait until they got home and Hux could take him apart properly.

Once they were home and through the door, it was all Kylo could do to keep from pouncing on Hux immediately. Fortunately, he was saved the risk of punishment by Hux pushing him up against the door and kissing him deeply. Kylo surrendered without a second thought, moaning into the kiss and trying to keep from rutting against the leg Hux had thrust between his.

Hux pinned his wrists to the door above his head and Kylo melted further, welcoming Hux’s tongue into his mouth. His head was already spinning with arousal and he moaned without shame when Hux’s knee pushed up, giving him at least some blissful pressure against his cock. Kylo couldn’t help jerking forward, aching for more.

Cruelly, Hux pulled away instead, his eyes dark and hungry, and he released Kylo’s wrists in favour of reaching under his shirt to feel the garter belt just peeking out of his jeans. “I’ve been looking forward to this all night.”

“So have I,” Kylo managed, breathing heavy. “I can’t wait any longer. I need you, sir.”

“Bedroom. Now,” Hux commanded, his voice slipping into the familiar, authoritative tone Kylo knew well. “Take everything off except my gifts and get your collar.”

Kylo hastened to obey, hurrying to the bedroom and then stripping off his shirt and jeans, leaving them where they fell. He didn’t want to waste any time now. Next, Kylo went to grab his collar from the dresser, holding it more carefully than necessary. Just as Kylo was about to go the extra mile and kneel on the floor, Hux was coming through the doorway, stalking towards him.

Immediately, Hux took the collar and fastened it around Kylo’s neck, which made Kylo’s cock twitch with want, his mind immediately settling into the moment. His body knew what was coming and Kylo _needed_. Hux stepped back to admire him and Kylo couldn’t help but look over to the side, to the mirror to see what Hux saw.

Kylo took a sharp breath. The lingerie still looked as good on him as it had earlier, the collar adding just the right touch to it. The difference now was Kylo himself, eyes dark with want and a flush spilling down from his face to his chest. His lust was clearly visible, even ignoring the obvious bulge between his legs, and it was the perfect complement to the lace and satin on his body.

“You’re stunning,” Hux said, and it was softer, more affectionate than Hux usually was at this stage.

Kylo’s toes curled at the words, the air charged between them for a long moment before Hux was back on him, hands on Kylo’s waist, walking him back towards the bed as he planted teasing kisses to Kylo’s neck above the collar. Hux pushed him back with a palm on his chest and Kylo went with no resistance, flopping back onto the bed.

Hux stripped out of his own clothes and Kylo watched, relishing in every inch of Hux’s skin. Kylo may have been the one wearing something exciting underneath his clothes, but that didn’t make watching his lover strip any less appealing. It was also a nice distraction, given how much Kylo wanted to touch himself, but he also knew exactly what that would earn him and, for once, Kylo wanted to be fucked without a spanking first.

Soon enough, Hux was back on him, kissing and nipping down his chest and making Kylo moan. A particularly vicious bite to Kylo’s nipple made him yelp, looking down at Hux in surprise. Hux just smirked before moving over to his sternum and biting again, making Kylo shudder.

“I told you you looked delicious,” Hux said before moving lower still, nearly reaching the top of the garter belt. “How can I resist a taste?”

Kylo moaned again, his hands twitching to touch but he had a feeling that’s not what this was about tonight. Hux was planting kisses all over his stomach and part of Kylo wanted nothing more than to give back, to serve Hux as he loved to. But the other part of him was flying high on the tender attention, every nerve in his body sensitized by it, the touches and appreciation making his mind hazy.

Hux shifted again, skimming his hands over the garter belt and obviously ignoring the part of Kylo that wanted attention the most. Then Hux was kissing down his inner thigh, between the thong and the stockings, making Kylo spread his legs instinctively. His eyes fluttered shut, the sensations just enough to tease but not enough to do much more.

A sharp bite brought Kylo out of his reverie with a choked gasp. It was hard enough that he knew he’d have a bruise later, another mark of Hux’s to add to his collection. The pain was sharpened by how gentle Hux had been up until now and it only made it even more delicious.

“You should see yourself like this,” Hux said, pulling back to admire. “You gorgeous creature.”

Kylo hadn’t thought it possible for his cheeks to get any warmer, yet he’d apparently been wrong. Before he could say anything, though, Hux leaned forward again, dragging his tongue lightly over Kylo’s confined cock through the silk. A loud groan spilled from Kylo’s lips and he just couldn’t take it anymore.

“Please,” Kylo begged. “Hux, please, sir, I need you.”

“Is that so?” Hux asked without moving, his breath hot enough to feel even through the silk. “But I’m already enjoying you so much, pet.”

Kylo let out a wounded cry, his body tensing in frustration, but relaxing when he forced it to acquiesce. Sometimes he much preferred when Hux’s cruelty was painful instead. All this teasing and gentleness was somehow immeasurably worse.

“Fortunately for you, however,” Hux continued, finally pulling back enough that he could hook his fingers under the waistband of the thong and start pulling it down, “I don’t want to wait any longer to fully enjoy you either.”

With a shaky breath, Kylo lifted his hips so Hux could finish undressing him. Hux pulled the underwear down Kylo’s long legs, planting a quick kiss to one stocking-clad foot before pulling away entirely to grab the lube from the dresser. Kylo shifted to prop himself up on his elbows, remembering the fantasy he’d had earlier, when Hux had been dressing him.

“Would you take me on my hands and knees?” Kylo asked, just remembering to add, “Sir?”

Hux paused in his return to the bed, quirking an eyebrow. “I’d intended to have you like this. Is that what you want, pet?”

Kylo nodded. “Yes, please.”

“Alright then,” Hux said, the corners of his lips turned up. “I can admire you just as easily from behind.”

A shiver ran up Kylo’s spine at that and he wasted no time getting into position, arching his back just a little in the way he knew Hux liked. A light slap to his ass told him Hux knew exactly what he was doing and Kylo looked over his shoulder at Hux, waiting as patiently as he could. He wanted nothing more than to have Hux inside him already.

Fortunately, Hux wasted no time slicking up a finger and sliding it in. Kylo moaned, savouring the feeling. After so long of teasing with nothing but kisses and bites, it was heaven when Hux nudged his prostate, giving Kylo his first real bit of stimulation of the night. Hux prepared him as efficiently as always, slipping a second finger in once Kylo was ready, followed later by a third.

Kylo didn’t even have to beg before Hux was pulling his fingers out, a slick sound the only warning before Kylo could feel the head of Hux’s cock nudging against him. There was a short pause and then finally, blessedly, Hux pushed in, causing Kylo to let out a soft cry of pleasure.

Hux’s hands gripped his hips, right below the garter belt, his thrusts steadily picking up in pace. Kylo moaned and panted, pushing back to meet Hux’s thrusts as best he could. The stockings made his knees slip against the bed, forcing him to be careful how hard he pushed if he didn’t want them to slide. Still, it felt maddeningly good, just like it had been in his fantasy.

When Hux started shunting in harder, Kylo threw his head back on a moan, feeling the collar tight against his throat and the garter belt hugging his hips with each of Hux’s thrusts. He felt so completely owned, his body adorned with nothing save for symbols of Hux. The thought had his balls tightening, closer to coming than he would’ve liked.

“You’re so lovely like this,” Hux said, making Kylo realize that he wasn’t far off either if he was talking this much. “Seeing you dressed up in public, knowing _I_ put it on you, knowing what you had on underneath… Fuck, I wanted to take you right there over the table.”

Kylo moaned loudly, unable to help imagining it. “I wanted you to, too.”

“Next time we do that I might have to add something more.” Hux reached a hand down to stroke Kylo’s cock in time with his thrusts, causing Kylo to cry out and try to push back even harder. “Maybe a plug to keep you open for me. Bet you’d love that, wouldn’t you?”

Kylo tried to answer in the affirmative, but all that came out was a ‘yes’ shaped groan. He had to bite down on his lip to keep from coming right then and there. Fuck, the lingerie had been hot already, but to add more? Kylo shuddered.

“Come for me, darling,” Hux ordered and Kylo did, his eyes rolling back and his mouth dropping open as sensation tore through him, his cock spurting over Hux’s hand and onto the bed as Hux worked him through it.

Kylo was just barely aware of Hux fucking in a few more times before he came, spilling into Kylo with a quiet moan. He then pulled out and Kylo took the opportunity to collapse onto his front, panting in the aftermath. His head was still fuzzy, the high of sex and submission making his limbs lax as Hux petted over his sweaty back.

Hux left a few moments later, only long enough to grab a damp cloth, before he cleaned them both off and stripped Kylo of the last of the lingerie and the collar, leaving only the metal band around his wrist that was never removed. He then climbed into bed and Kylo moved to cuddle up to him, head on Hux’s shoulder as Hux petted through his hair. Kylo sighed in bliss, content to stay right there until the end of time.

“It appears you enjoyed that, hm?” Hux asked quietly.

Kylo made an affirmative noise, speaking feeling like too much effort.

Hux chuckled. “Well, I’ll make sure to include some ‘special gifts’ with your clothes again, then. Not every time, of course. Just enough to keep you on your toes.”

Kylo laughed sleepily, definitely looking forward to that. He didn’t want to stop with the normal clothes, either. He liked the knowledge that he was wearing what he was because Hux had chosen it for him, but he certainly wasn’t going to say no to making it even more exciting from time to time. He’d have to talk about the plug idea that Hux had mentioned and the shopping one from earlier; Kylo was definitely interested. For now, though, he was content to bask in the afterglow, enjoying Hux’s fingers running gently through his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://kyluxtrashpit.tumblr.com/) too


End file.
